An Unexpected Find
by SaiyanLover
Summary: Beast Boy finds something strange in the tower. With Cyborg and Robin's input, will they be able to figure out what it is? Funny One-Shot THE ORIGINAL VERSION


"DUDES!!!!"

The incredibly loud yell rang out through Titans Tower. It shocked poor Robin awake, causing his cold coffee to spill all over his desk as he jerked upright.

He stood up, grumbling under his breath at the Tower's green resident, for he knew that was who yelled, given the vocabulary.

Pulling his communicator from his belt, he hissed, "WHAT is so important, Beast Boy?"

The changeling's face appeared, staring back at Robin with wide eyes and a panicked expression.

"Dude, you have to get down here now! There's something totally weird in the washing machine, and no way am I touching it! What if it's some kind of alien germ that'll infect me?"

The possibility of a threat was all it took to wake Robin up. Even though he knew Beast Boy had a tendency to…exaggerate, he ran into the hall.

"Is it alive? Does it look more like an animal or a plant, Beast Boy?" He questioned over the communicator as he hurried down the steps towards the laundry room.

"I don't know! I'm the dumb one, remember?" Beast Boy said, as if Robin were the stupid one for asking.

"I'm on my way," Robin growled into the speaker, clicking it shut.

As he reached the ground floor, he saw Cyborg coming from the garage.

"Yo, Robin. What's BB all worked up over?" He asked. "He nearly made me scratch my baby's hood with his racket!"

Shaking his head, Robin answered, "I don't know Cyborg. It's possible we have an intruder or a security breach. Beast Boy found something he can't identify in the washing machine."

Cyborg snorted, "Probably his month old laundry." Robin smirked in response.

They came to the laundry room door, ready to spring into action. Looking at Cyborg's intense expression, Robin nodded, giving him the signal to open the door.

Sonic cannon and bird-a-rangs at the ready, the two lunged into the room.

"Where is it, Beast Boy?" Robin shouted. The green changeling was sitting on top of the dryer, staring into the washing machine. Looking up, he pointed down.

"In here."

Cyborg and Robin cautiously made their way over and peered into the machine.

"Aw man, you've gotta be kidding! It's just clothes, B!" Cyborg said in exasperation, powering down his cannon. Robin continued to stare curiously.

"No way, I don't think so. I know what clothes look like, okay? Those are not clothes!!" Beast Boy yelled hysterically.

"Beast Boy's right. Something about them is off," Robin said with his eyebrows furrowed. Cyborg rolled his eyes while Beast Boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Look, guys, they're just…"

"No, Cyborg don't!"

"We're all gonna die!!!"

As Cyborg pulled his hand out of the washer, the three boys froze.

This was unexpected.

"Uhm…" Robin cleared his throat uncomfortably, trying to control the blush that he could feel rising to his cheeks.

Cyborg remained still, staring while his brain tried to process what he had in his hands.

"What is that?" Beast Boy asked incredulously, studying the strange configuration of fabric.

"Are you serious, Beast Boy?" Robin looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Blinking, the confused Beast Boy looked from Robin's red face to Cyborg's pale one.

"Well yeah, I mean, do you know what it is?" he asked curiously.

"YOU IDIOT! IT'S A BRA, BEAST BOY, A BRA!" Robin exploded, the stress causing him to loose control. At his outburst, Cyborg's face paled considerably and he looked as if he would bolt from the room. Robin's breathing was unnaturally fast as he looked around the room frantically, as though he expected someone to burst in,

Beast Boy hadn't moved, but his brain was clearly at work. His eyes were narrowed and he was biting his lip with his fang. Just as Robin was about to slap him for being so slow, comprehension made its way onto his face. His eyes widened and his mouth began to flap, yet no sound came out.

He sputtered, "You mean that…," he pointed to the bra.

Robin and Cyborg nodded.

"Is a…"

They nodded again.

"And it belongs to…"

A second passed as Robin and Cyborg looked at each other. An audible gulp could be heard from Robin's throat as Beast Boy started to blush.

Taking a tiny step forward, Robin quickly grabbed the bra from Cyborg's hand and whipped around quickly. Barely a millisecond passed before he whipped back around and returned it to Cyborg's still outstretched hand.

"It's not Star's," he muttered quietly, looking down at the floor.

"WHAT?!" Cyborg screeched, glaring at Robin. "You know her bra size? Robin, you pervert!" He threw the bra, not noticing when it landed in Beast Boy's lap. He was too busy getting ready to pummel Robin.

"Have you been pressuring her, man? I swear," he grabbed his leader's shoulders, "if you've made her do anything, I will kick you into next year!"

"Woah, Cy! It's not like that!" Robin insisted as he tried to pull away from the mechanical grip. "I didn't…ah… I mean…she…it…" he squirmed uncomfortably, hoping Cyborg would show some mercy. But the glare on his face had no trace of mercy.

Robin groaned in embarrassment, "Look, she asked me to pick out…some things…for her for Christmas last year…and for those things…I needed to know…" Cyborg's glare changed into a shocked expression.

Letting go of Robin's shoulders, Cyborg cleared his throat.

"Well, okay then," he stammered, "Uh, I mean, Congratulations to you two. That's…"

"Yeah, Cy, I get it. Can you please shut up about it?" Robin asked fiercely, despite his red face.

"Oh. Right." Cyborg answered, turning back around to find Beast Boy still on the dryer, his eyes on the midnight blue bra in his lap.

Robin glanced over at Beast Boy, seeing Cyborg's look of curiosity.

"So…" Beast Boy began slowly, his voice high and scratchy. "This is…Raven's?" A small squeak came out as he said her name.

Mischievous smiles began to work their way onto Robin and Cyborg's faces. They looked at each other, a plan slowly forming in their minds.

"Yeah, B, I guess it is Raven's," Cyborg said casually, placing emphasis on the empath's name.

"Yeah, it must be. It makes sense, it is blue," Robin said in an equally casual voice, knowing that Raven would kill him if she ever found out about this conversation.

Beast Boy's eyes started to glaze over and his breathing became shallow.

"Hey B," Cyborg said teasingly, "You know where that's been, right?"

Before either Robin or Cyborg could react, Beast Boy fainted, slumping down on the dryer, a small train of drool on the side of his mouth.

Stunned for a moment, it only took one look between Cyborg and Robin for the chuckles to start.

"Aw man, he's got it bad!" Cyborg howled with laughter.

"That," Robin laughed, pointing to the passed out changeling, "is worse than bad."

Cyborg walked over and picked Beast Boy up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"I'll put green bean on the couch. What do you want to do with that?" He asked, inclining his head towards Raven's innocent bra. Robin cringed, hoping that Beast Boy would never, ever get drunk enough to tell this story.

Sweeping the bra back into the washer and closing the lid, he turned to Cyborg.

"About what?" He asked, smirking.

"Nice," Cyborg smiled.

~A few hours later~

"Greetings friends! We have returned from our trip to the mall of shopping!" Starfire sang out as she entered the common room. A less enthusiastic Raven followed behind her, holding one bag in comparison to Starfire's dozen.

"Hey girls," Cyborg yelled over his shoulder from the couch, concentrating on his video game, determined to beat his own high score.

"Welcome back Star," Robin said, walking up to the alien and giving her a quick kiss after she set down her purchases. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh yes," she nodded enthusiastically, "I think Raven even enjoyed our shopping."

"Most fun I've ever had," Raven said flatly, walking past them to the kitchen's breakfast bar to make herself some tea.

Beast Boy sat on a barstool, in the same daze as he had been in ever since he woke up. Raven noticed he was there, but it didn't fully register until a whole minute had passed without a word from him.

She looked over at the changeling curiously, wondering the reason for his strange expression.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?" she asked, trying to tell herself it was not out of concern.

It was as if someone had poked him with a cattle prod. He sat up stick straight, his face contorted, and his eye twitched.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked sarcastically, moving to stand in front of him with her arms crossed, looking him in the eye.

As she met his gaze, Beast Boy felt himself turn red as a tomato. And then, he couldn't help it, he didn't mean to. His eyes looked down.

He promptly turned into a jackrabbit and fled from the room.

Raven, totally oblivious, turned to Robin and Cyborg.

"Either of you know what's going on?" she asked, not thinking to be curious as to why Cyborg had stopped his game, or why they were both already staring her.

Cyborg snickered, turning his game back on quickly to cover the sound.

"Dunno, Raven," he answered her.

"I'm not sure Raven. Maybe you should talk to him," Robin said in what he though was his most convincing "concerned leader" voice.

Raven stared at him for a moment.

"I'd rather do laundry," she said her usual sarcastic monotone and went back to fixing her tea.

Even the noise of his game couldn't cover Cyborg's guffaw.

/////////////

Total cliché, I know. But I'll write any cliché for the sake of Raven/Beast Boy.

I'm planning a collection of Rae/BB stories. Haven't decided if this will be the first installment or a stand-alone one shot.

I do not own Teen Titans. Poop.

**11-10-2008 UPDATE**

**This story has been blatantly copied!** I would ask that you please do not leave positive reviews for the copied story ("An Interesting Find"). I am very disappointed that someone would do such a thing.

I do realize that people often have the same ideas. However, I am sure that anyone will see the obvious similarities.

I don't understand why someone would do such a thing.

SaiyanLover


End file.
